


Haikyuu Angst Oneshots

by highkey_fujoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Breaking Up & Making Up, Car Accidents, Character Death, Cheating, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecurity, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Panic Attacks, Pining, Rejection, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Hate, Unrequited Love, everRything anGSt, star tear disease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highkey_fujoshi/pseuds/highkey_fujoshi
Summary: In the mood to cry?The stinging pains of unrequited love, tragic life or death situations and breakups.Yeah, you're in the right place. Now cry with me.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime, Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Sakusa Kyoomi, Akaashi Keiji/Semi Eita, Akaashi Keiji/Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi, Ennoshita Chikara/Futakuchi Kenji, Ennoshita Chikara/Sugawara Koushi, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Futakuchi Kenji/Moniwa Kaname, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Michimiya Yui/Shimizu Kiyoko, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Nishinoya Yuu/Sugawara Koushi, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Shirabu Kenjirou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sugawara Koushi/Yaku Morisuke, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Yamamoto Taketora, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, all the ships at this point
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	Haikyuu Angst Oneshots

This is honestly self indulgent and so that I could cry every night at 3 AM. Also, so that I could practice writing as well. 

I'm a huge angst lover, and there's too little angst fics than smutshots.

This will contain more rare pairs because I'm a sucker for them. But, you'll see your favorite popular ships too, don't worry :D

Can't accept the rare pairs? Get tf out of here and find a book you'll love, no ones forcing you to read this crap anyways.

If this gets decent feedback, I might take requests :)


End file.
